japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kovu
Kovu is the deuteragonist in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, and the mate of Kiara. Background Kovu is stated to be the youngest son of Zira, and a follower of Scar. His two older siblings are Nuka and Vitani. He was apparently born at some point during Scar's reign, as Scar hand-picked him to be his successor. As a result, he was referred to by the outsiders as the Chosen One. However, Scar merely adopted him, and Kovu is explicitly stated to be of no relation to Scar. His chosen path was put to a halt after Simba took back the throne from Scar and exiled the Outsiders. As a result of Scar's death, Kovu was expected to one day avenge Scar by killing Simba and ursurping the throne. As a young cub, he was put through very harsh training by Zira to prepare him for his task. Personality As a young cub, he is shown to be very innocent and friendly, though he does take a moment to playfully tease Kiara when they first meet. As an adult, he has been trained by Zira to hate Simba and the rest of Simba's pride. However, this changes as he falls in love with Kiara, where he grows reluctant to carry out Zira's plan, and becomes more friendly and caring. As a result of Zira's harsh treatment, he initially has no concept of having fun. Appearance Kovu is noted by many to bear a strong resemblance to Scar, especially after his face is scarred, despite not being related to Scar. However, he appears much more muscular and healthy looking than Scar, and is a bit darker in color. 'The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride' One day, Kovu escaped from his brother Nuka, who was babysitting him. While wandering about, he met Kiara, Simba's daughter, who had wandered in the Outlands. The two cubs became friends after an incident with crocodiles, but they were quickly separated by their feuding parents. Back home, Zira angrily scolds Kovu for trying to befriend an enemy, but then realizes she may be able to use the friendship to allow Kovu to get close to Simba and kill him. She then praises Kovu for his brilliance, stating that he has the "same conniving mind" that Scar had. When Kovu has grown into a young adult, Zira sends him to the Pride Lands to initiate her plan. As part of the plan, he rescues Kiara from a wildfire that has been set by the Outlanders. After rescuing Kiara, he asks Simba to allow him to join the Pride Landers. Though Simba rejects him initially, it is pointed out that by law he owes Kovu a debt for saving Kiara. As repayment, Kovu is allowed to return to the Pride Lands; however Simba still doesn't trust him. Simba chooses to reserve his final judgment until he can learn about Kovu's character, and forces Kovu to sleep outside the den away from the pride. During his time at Pride Rock, it becomes apparent that Kovu has never had any real fun before. When Kiara chooses to chase birds along side Timon and Pumbaa for the fun of it, Kovu believes it to be training. Kiara therefore teaches him to loosen up and enjoy himself. Over time, he begins to fall in love with Kiara, a feeling which is encouraged by a meeting with Rafiki, and begins to question his role in Zira's plot. Later, Simba finally warms up to Kovu and thanks him for saving his daughter's life the other day, and invites him in the den with the pride. The next morning, Kovu resolves to reveal Zira's plot to Kiara and that he doesn't want to be a part of it anymore because he loves her, but is prevented from doing so when Simba takes him alone to talk. After hearing Simba's retelling of Scar's story, he realizes how just how wrong his mother has been in her opinion of Scar. However, the two are ambushed by Zira and the Outsiders, who had been spying on Kovu and realized he was having second thoughts. Zira frames Kovu, claiming that the ambush was part of the plan. Kovu denies it, but Simba believes it anyway and quickly distrusts him. Kovu attempts to defend Simba, but is quickly knocked unconscious. After Simba manages to escape the Outsiders, Kovu rushes back to the Outsiders to see about Nuka, who had been trapped under falling logs while trying to attack Simba. Nuka dies as a result of his wounds, and Zira angrily blames Kovu for Nuka's death, scarring him across one eye, reminiscent of Scar's appearance. In response, Kovu stands up to his mother for the first time, rejects Scar, and runs off. Back at Pride Rock, Simba believes that Kovu was behind the ambush, and exiles the rogue lion from the Pride Lands, ignoring Kiara's protests. However, Kovu later reunites with Kiara, who had run away from Pride Rock to find him. The two briefly discuss running away to form their own pride, but Kiara convinces Kovu that they need to return to try unite their prides. Kovu and Kiara return to find the Pride Landers and the Outsiders engaged in a bitter war, with Simba and Zira preparing to fight one on one. Kovu and Kiara manage to separate them, and Kovu publicly announces his intention to not let Zira harm either Kiara or Simba. As a result of his and Kiara's actions, Vitani defects from Zira, with the other Outsiders following after Zira threatens to kill Vitani. When Zira attempts to attack Simba, Kovu looks on as Kiara fights her in an attempt to save her father. He sighs sadly as he sees his mother fall to her death. Simba sadly apologizes to Kovu for his mistake, and allows him to return to Pride Lands, where he is united in marriage with Kiara by Rafiki. TV Show Appearances The Lion Guard Kovu, along with Nuka, Vitani, Zira and her pride, is set to guest star in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard episode "Lions of the Outlands", which takes place sometime after Kovu's first meeting with Kiara. Songs sung by Kovu *'Upendi' *'Love Will Find A Way' Quotes *'Kovu' : "What are you doing?". *'Kiara' : "My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" *'Kovu' : "You always do what Daddy says?" *'Kiara': "No!" *'Kovu' : "Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!" — Kovu and Kiara first meet as cubs *"That's not a king! That's a fuzzy maraca". — Timon about cub Kovu *"You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so....powerful." —Zira about Kovu *'Kovu' : "I humbly ask to join your pride." *'Simba' : "No! You were banished with the other Outsiders." *'Kovu' : "I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for who I am....or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" — Kovu asks to join Simba's pride *'Kiara' : "Hey, uh, thanks....for saving me today." *'Kovu' : "What kind of hunter are you, anyway, princess? You almost got yourself killed out there. *'Kiara': "What?" *'Kovu' : "You wouldn't last three days on your own." *'Kiara' : "Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?" *'Kovu' : "Heh, yeah." — Kovu provokes Kiara upon returning to Pride Rock *'Kovu' : "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" *'Kiara' : "Training? This is just for fun!" *'Kovu' : "Fun?" — Kovu is introduced to the concept of "fun" *"Okay, I have to tell her today. Oh, where do I start? 'Kiara, Zira had a plot and....I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because....it's because I love you." — Kovu talks to himself about his love for Kiara *'Zira' : "What have you done?" *'Kovu' : "I-I-I didn't mean to....it-it-it wasn't my fault, I....I did nothing!" *'Zira' : "Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride....betrayed Scar!" *Zira to Kovu : "You cannot escape it. Nuka is dead because of you!" *'Kovu' : "No." *'Zira' : "You've killed your own brother!" — Kovu and Zira after Nuka's death *"You're even weaker than I thought. Now get out of the way!" —Zira to Kovu Relationships Zira Knownable Relatives *'Kiara' (Wife) *'Scar' (Foster Father/dead) *'Vitani' (Adpoted Older Sister) *'Nuka' (Adopted Older Brother/dead) *Zira (Foster Mother/dead) *Simba (Father in law) *Nala (Mother in law) *Kion (Brother in law) *Mufasa (Great Grandfather in Law/dead) *Sarabi and Sarafina (Great Grandmother in laws) Trivia *Kovu's mane was originally going to be slicker and black, his fur reddish-brown, and his eyes bright green to match his intended father, Scar. These were later changed along with his relation to Scar. *Kovu was originally scripted as the son of Scar, but after realizing the incest this would have had with his romance with Kiara (as Kovu would have been her cousin once-removed), it was scrapped and clarified that he had no relation to Scar. * Kovu is the only Outsider without his claws extended, though he seems to put on a front for a bit of the movie. *Though not immediately noticeable, the scar Kovu receives from Zira serves no purpose or creates no symbolism in the film, as his relation to Scar has been severed by this point. *Zira slashes Kovu horizontally, yet his scar is vertical. *According to Darrell Rooney, Kovu is an orphan which means both his parents - or at least his mother - are missing or dead, rendering Zira his adopted mother. *In the brief scene where Kovu mourns for Zira's death, his scar is not shown on his left eye. This is because the filmmakers flipped the animation in which Kovu sighs before planning to tell Kiara about Zira's plan, in which he didn't have the scar at that point in the film. *There is a deleted scene where Kovu first catches a bug, then allows it to fly away. Zira then kills the bug herself, angry at her son`s mercy. This suggests that during his childhood Kovu was partly trained by killing animals weaker than himself, so as to get him used to killing when he gets older. *Sora's lion form in Kingdom Hearts resembles Kovu. *In the documentary Proud of Simba's Pride, Kovu is described as a "teenage killer". So that would mean that his adolescent self is the equivalent of an 18- and 19-year old. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Wataru Kitao (cub speaking voice), Koji Yamamoto (adult speaking and singing voice) *'English' : Ryan O'Donohue (cub speaking voice), Jason Marsden (adult speaking voice/The Lion Guard), Gene Miller (adult singing voice) all information on Kovu came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kovu Gallery Category:Disney characters